


The Relaxation of YRP

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Chapter Specific Tags, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/F, needs a better title honestly, yuri overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: A Paine-centric fic focusing on the YRP trio and the discovery that there are few things better than relaxing together.





	The Relaxation of YRP

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: In which Paine discovers that Yuna really loves her cousin Rikku so much.
> 
> Tags: cousin incest, voyeurism, clothed sexual encounters, gratuitous fingering

Another day, another successful sphere hunt.

Paine sighed as she stretched out after another long day for the Gullwings. Rikku had taken leave of them shortly after their return to the Celsius, which surprised nobody, since the young Al Bhed often tended to relax by herself after a mission. What surprised Paine, however, was that Yuna went off as well, presumably to her own room; she was normally one to discuss events with Brother and Buddy first before attending to other matters. Paine shrugged as the former Summoner left her by her lonesome. Nevertheless, Paine found something was amiss.

Ten, fifteen, and twenty minutes passed and all was silent as Paine sat alone. Deciding to retire for the day herself, she went down to her quarters. However, seeing that Rikku's door was ajar, the quiet woman's curiosity got the better of her. Paine's jaw dropped as she saw a very surprising scene unfold in front of her.

The two young cousins and two thirds of YRP were engaged in a torrid liplock, acting as if they were long lost lovers. It was clear that Yuna was taking the lead, much to Paine's surprise; she was expecting that the High Summoner was one more for demureness and propriety. Rikku whimpered as the summoner massaged her breast, Yuna's deft fingers clutching at her nipple. In turn, the Al Bhed began to reciprocate her cousin's ministrations, moving her hands beneath Yuna's top and pawing at her breasts as well. "Ready to take it to round two, Rikku?" whispered the brunette, as she slid her hand down Rikku's taut belly down to the shorts that Paine frankly thought left little to the imagination.

Paine herself was transfixed by this show of wanton eroticism between close comrades - cousins, no less! - and felt a heat pool in her own loins. Paine never thought much about her own preferences; feeling that for her own part, she was open to a relationship with either man or woman. And yet, Yuna and Rikku sharing an intimate moment stoked feelings in the silver haired woman no one had yet to that point.

The quiet woman continued watching as Yuna's fingers breached her cousin's shorts, finding their way into the Al Bhed's inner sanctum. "Vilg!" mewled the younger girl, the lewd sounds of Yuna's ministrations against her moist cunny making their way to Paine's ears. Rikku spread her legs further, giving Yuna more access, and soon Rikku returned the favor by snaking a hand into the summoner's shorts, finding her wet down there as well. "R-Rikku... don't stoppp..." moaned the older girl as she felt her cousin's fingers, dexterous from a lifetime of machining and pilferage, brushed against all her sensitive regions. At times, Rikku's fingers dipped into her inner core, wetting themselves with Yuna's passion, and at others brushed up against her increasingly swollen love button, causing the brunette to mewl as she ground her hips to her cousin's moves.

Paine could no longer resist the siren song of the lovemaking in front of her causing her own arousal, and slid a hand down her pants, finding her own womanhood soaked with need. Brushing her finger across those very familiar folds, the silver hair held back a moan lest she attract the attention of the women sharing each other in front of her. Yuna and Rikku, for their part, were reaching a fever pitch with their own coupling; Paine swore that she saw Yuna's middle and ring fingers lewdly pumping into Rikku's core with abandon whereas the summoner's legs quivered as the Al Bhed frigged her as well. "Ngha!" cried out both cousins as they reached the height of their stress relief, and Paine bit back a moan of her own as the sight of her friends caused her to climax as well.

Paine's dreams would never be the same again, but she never foresaw just what Yuna and Rikku would have in store for her soon...


End file.
